


Positively charged

by kid_n_the_hall



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, soulmates?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kid_n_the_hall/pseuds/kid_n_the_hall
Summary: I had this odd drabble lurking about, didn't know what to do with it. Then by a stroke of luck this collection appeared where it perhaps can fit? So I shut out the feeling intimidated by the brilliance and posted it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this odd drabble lurking about, didn't know what to do with it. Then by a stroke of luck this collection appeared where it perhaps can fit? So I shut out the feeling intimidated by the brilliance and posted it.

She wasn't relief or comfort. Not at first and as time passed not primarily. She was a well aimed slap across his cheek. It left a mark. It woke him up. Being with her wasn't to dwell in Eden. It was being thrown out of it. That he was used to, he'd been thrown out time and again. With her however it was being out in the cold, loud, harsh and completely unmuted reality with a companion. Who somehow filtered the cacophony into something of resonance.

He knows just how deep the pits of pain and cruelty goes. Something that refuses to be explained to someone blessed enough not to know. Phryne knows. She recognises it. She's felt it. When he realised that, it was a lock that was picked at, that fell open by her hands. His heart beat stronger. His lungs drew deeper breaths. It stung. It chafed. Like a piece of gravel in one's shoe. How much attention have been paid to ones foot before a disturbing little piece of rock digs itself into the sole of it? What is the correct solution? To remove the piece of gravel or remove your shoe? Can you do one without the other? What if you loosen the restraining laces, remove your shoe to shake it out and and the little thing that lands in your palm is a gemstone? Prodding at your soul, proving you not to be as inert as you imagined.

*

He was annoying. Face of stone, though it flickered a bit. Not at the flirting, her blunt display of mock desire that won over most other men inclined towards women. No, at the waving of wits that were meant to irk him. That stuck apparently. To him, and her as it happened. And that annoyed her, when did she ever wish to impress a man other than to intimidate him slightly? It was that, she realised, that nudged her into orbit. That she needn't censor herself, he remained in spite, or because, of it. It ruffled her. Since she wasn't usually the one to be in orbit, to gravitate. She was used to being the gravitation. To anyone else it might seem like she is, but she knows, she feels the glitch. Not entirely unpleasant. Which ruffles her furthermore. They're in tune. Frequency matching in some curious way, and the humming that occurred and increased over time. The humming that somewhat soothed her, that enabled her to catch thoughts that otherwise flew by too fast, that was an agreeable buttress. The humming that is highly conductive.

*

Later it is clear that none is in orbit, they're drawn to each other, equally. An anion and a cation, destined to attract and react. Being part of the same solution, perhaps joining into a compound.

 


End file.
